<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>被抓住的白兔先生 by kiyomiNK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781290">被抓住的白兔先生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyomiNK/pseuds/kiyomiNK'>kiyomiNK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyomiNK/pseuds/kiyomiNK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>过去捏造有。原创角色有。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>茅崎至/皆木缀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>被抓住的白兔先生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>皆木缀觉得自己从来没有这么后悔过。</p><p>如果他没有以童话为主题写剧本，也不是选择改编《爱丽丝梦游仙境》，还一时失策地把白兔先生的角色分配给自己的话，不，如果他今天没有和茅崎至一起出门的话，他也就不会像现在这样被至压在沙发上——<br/>潮红的脸上还留着生理性泪水，上衣早被扒掉，皱巴巴地扔在地板上，只剩小领结歪歪扭扭地系着，结实匀称但并不粗壮的身体被汗水蒸腾成漂亮的粉色，细薄的肌肉手感很好，肩头和胸口的鲜红吻痕十分煽情，两个乳首已被玩弄得充血挺立，随着身体颤抖，像两颗待人采撷的红樱桃。内裤和不过膝的小短裤都堪堪挂在大腿上，被前液润湿的分身完全勃起但无人问津。缀的双手被至用领带轻轻绑住，拥挤的沙发也限制了缀的动作。<br/>“嗯……”<br/>缀难耐地蹭了蹭身体，口中咬着的兔耳帮他阻隔了一些呻吟声，但也和身后不停撩拨他神经的异样触感一起提醒着他，他现在是怎样一副羞耻的样子。<br/>害他变成这副样子的罪魁祸首还在饶有兴趣地把兔尾塞进他的后穴，并试探性地往里捅。兔尾之前在他的分身上肆虐过，被前液打湿小了两圈，但毛茸茸的触感依然没变，转眼间已经被至捅到深处，随着至的手指不停刺激着敏感的内壁，缀忍不住扭动身体想逃离这种感觉，不料却刚好让至顶到了那微凸的一点，缀瞬间软了腰，酥麻的电流感顺着那一点冲击到四肢百骸，口中的兔耳再也咬不住，一声呻吟脱口而出。</p><p>“怎么松口了呢？綴没有好好听我的话哦，那只好接受惩罚了。”至露出得逞的笑容，即使如此那张端正的脸还是好看得让人移不开目光。<br/>“啊……怎、怎么这样……”缀忍不住向后躲了躲。</p><p>——所以说，到底为什么会变成这个样子。</p><p>***</p><p>时间要回溯到几个小时前。<br/>星期五下班后，至照例和缀出门去过二人世界，回去的途中却遇到了意想不到的人——夺走缀童贞的高中学姐梅泽悠羽。这本不是什么稀奇的事情，缀的性格很容易招年上的女性和小女孩喜欢。而梅泽对感情并不专注，只是喜欢做舒服的事，她在学校舞台剧上看到缀便告了白。缀的第一次完全是被梅泽引导着，之后也没有再做过，加上缀没过多久就因为家庭原因放弃了舞台，两个人也自然而然地分了手。<br/>梅泽见到缀很兴奋，毕竟已经是现役大学生的缀变得更有吸引力，她直接向缀发出邀请，缀尴尬地刚想拒绝，至便从缀身后冒出来：“没想到綴的魅力值这么高啊。”<br/>梅泽这才看到至的正脸，没想到她毫不犹豫地也向至发出邀请。正在和缀眼神交战的至有些迟疑，缀则是完全呆掉了——梅泽学姐居然开放到这个地步？<br/>说到童贞，至自然也是毕业许久，但他的经验也并不比缀丰富多少，只是胜在天赋。至的第一次给了在路边和他搭讪的女人，说是随波逐流也不为过。那个时候的至正处在人生低谷，面对陌生女人的搭讪，想着试试也无所谓，但由于不是出于爱的结合，他兴致缺缺，也没有觉得多舒服，只记得事后他把女人当成树洞大吐了一番苦水，然后女人忙不迭地离开了。之后他基本都自己解决，性欲也不是很强，反正有游戏就够了。和缀交往以后，至才觉得做爱是一件非常舒服的事，对缀的渴求也日渐强烈。上一次因为缀忙于写剧本冷落了他，他还欲求不满地偷袭了缀，导致事后缀忍着腰疼和困倦赶剧本，一个星期都没理他。即便如此，至对缀的独占欲也是有增无减。<br/>但是，缀呢？<br/>对缀而言，他是不是也是无可取代的重要之人呢？</p><p>眼前的梅泽让至回想起了这些往事。至忽然觉得很烦躁，他不由分说地吻住了毫无防备的缀，<br/>然后在梅泽震惊的目光中牵着缀的手离开了。走出几步之后，缀才回过神来，脸腾的烧红了。<br/>“い、至さん！你怎么能在学姐面前……还是大庭广众之下亲我啊！”缀想把自己的手抽回来，可是至握着他的力气出乎意料的大。<br/>“性感美丽的学姐让綴这么在意？”<br/>“怎么可能！不是说这个……”<br/>“綴。”<br/>“是、是……？”<br/>“稍微安静一会。”<br/>“……”</p><p>两个人就这样沉默着回到宿舍。至让缀在客厅等他，然后去取了一袋子东西过来。<br/>“綴能不能帮我把东西搬到我的房间？”<br/>摆出平日里撒娇样子的至，缀当然无法拒绝。<br/>“知道了……”<br/>到了至的房间，至打开房门，让缀先进去。灯亮了，身后传来门落锁的声音，缀把袋子放在地板上，刚一回头就猝不及防地被至反身压在门上，霸道地亲吻起来。<br/>“嗯嗯？！”缀瞪大了眼睛。<br/>至不紧不慢地描绘着缀好看的唇形，流连着印上一层水润，就是不进去攻城略地。缀不自觉地哼了一声，自然把这当作邀请，至的舌立刻探入缀口中，勾住缀的软舌狂风暴雨般吮吸翻搅，口中来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流下。直到感觉缀快要窒息了，至才放开他，二人嘴间连着暧昧的银丝。至顺着缀的下巴到嘴角舔去流出的津液，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，缀红着脸喘息不止。</p><p>至暂时放开缀，把他拉到沙发上坐下，然后打开刚刚的袋子。缀只看了一眼，就觉得大事不妙。<br/>“爱丽丝公演的……演出服？”<br/>“对。”至挑出兔耳拿在手中摇了摇，“綴今天害我生气了，所以要乖乖听话。”<br/>“就因为学姐？又不是我主动和她搭话的，再说她还邀了至さん啊！”缀不禁觉得委屈。<br/>至已经挑出了兔耳、兔尾、小领结和不过膝的小短裤。白兔先生的戏服做的深得至心，没想到琉璃川幸会设计不过膝的小短裤，笔直细长的小腿完全露出，肌肉线条分明，很是优美。只是看着就不禁想入非非。<br/>至盯着缀，一字一顿地说：<br/>“现在的我，只有綴。”<br/>“唔……！”缀明显动摇了。<br/>至吻了吻缀的发顶，好像猎豹吃掉猎物前给的那点虚与委蛇的温柔。<br/>“所以，要乖哦，我的小兔子。”</p><p>***</p><p>啪的一声，屁股火辣辣地疼起来，雪白的臀瓣上立刻出现一个掌印。缀吃痛，忍不住一声惊呼，火热的小穴下意识收紧，爽得至闷哼一声。<br/>“綴要小声些，这只是第一下，说好十下呢。”身后的至刻意压低声线趴在缀耳边说到。<br/>缀浑身一颤，带着热度的呼吸烫在他的耳垂上，他想捂住嘴，可是双手都在把着沙发背，根本腾不出手。<br/>——谁会想到没咬住兔耳的惩罚是要被这样打十下巴掌啊。<br/>可是越疼，身体就越兴奋，内壁就越敏感，缀甚至能感受到至分身上的纹路，自己之前因为被进入而低头的分身也再次挺立起来。<br/>十下打完，缀已经没了呻吟的力气，全身也止不住地颤抖。至这才发现缀不知何时已经忍不住射了精。<br/>“原来綴喜欢这样的啊。”至揉着缀被打得通红的臀瓣。<br/>“不、不是……嗯啊……”<br/>不给缀反驳的机会，至又开始不愠不火地律动，速度很慢，但每一下都用了十足力道，狠狠顶到缀体内最深处，一下一下，占有欲十足。至揽着缀精瘦的腰捏了捏。总觉得缀最近瘦了，果然要兼顾学习、排练和打工，还要熬夜写剧本，身体还是会有吃不消的时候吧……</p><p>至忽然停下动作，小心地抽出自己的分身，缀回过头疑惑地看他，陷入快感中的迷离眼神，满是泪痕的潮红脸蛋，还有水润唇齿间若隐若现的粉色舌头，把至看得心神一荡。<br/>至从自己的床上拿下一个软枕，动作轻柔地把缀压回沙发上，把软枕垫在他的腰下，让他能舒服一点。缀心里涌起一股暖流，他知道至是心疼他了。至一边温柔地吻着缀，一边用自己灼热的硬挺摩擦缀的穴口。缀被弄得又痒又空虚，忍不住开口催促：<br/>“啊……い、至さん……快点……”<br/>被缀渴求的感觉很好。至满意地笑笑，终于不再欺负缀，再次稳稳地把自己送进缀体内。已经习惯的小穴没什么阻碍地吞进至的硬挺。又湿又紧又热，舒爽得让至不想离开，他用力撞击到缀最敏感的那一点。被贯穿的感觉太过强烈，缀完全无法思考。缀有种错觉，仿佛可以在体内深处感受到至的心跳，他不自觉地扭动着腰去迎合至的动作，跟疼痛交织着的尖锐快感流遍全身，他忍不住伸出手想去寻至的肩膀，忽然瞥到掉在沙发旁边地板上湿嗒嗒的兔尾。</p><p>至感到缀的身体僵硬了一下，顺着缀的视线看过去，了然一笑：<br/>“怎么，綴喜欢上兔尾了？”<br/>“什、才没有！”<br/>“下次再试试其他的小道具吧♪”<br/>“才不、啊……！”<br/>无视缀的抗议，至把他的双腿抬起来架到肩上方便他进得更深。平日里可靠哥哥样子的缀现在软得像一滩水，不知道被别人看到是什么感想。不，不想让别人看到，缀被快感俘获时的样子，高潮时的性感表情……这些都是只属于至一个人的。</p><p>最后一波律动。两个人都没有说话，只是专心享受这场性事。一时间，房间里只听得到喘息声、呻吟声和水声，暧昧非常。直到缀的小穴开始颤抖，至知道他快高潮了，也猛地挺动两下。<br/>“啊啊——いたる、さ……要去、要去了——”<br/>“去吧，綴，一起——”<br/>至挺腰一声低吼，滚烫的精液射出，缀也颤抖着射在至的腹部。<br/>“哈……哈……”发泄过后，二人不停喘息，至把缀抱在怀里，亲吻着缀泛红的眼角。缀迷迷糊糊地回抱至，断断续续地说：“我也、只有至さん一个人的……最喜欢、至さん了……”<br/>至愣了一下，随后满足地笑了。</p><p>***</p><p>星期六的清晨。伏见臣照例为早起的团员准备早餐。立花泉吃完早餐，发现还没有见到缀的身影，忍不住问坐在一旁的碓冰真澄：“綴くん又熬夜了？”<br/>真澄摇摇头：“不如说是失踪人口吧，昨晚并没有回房间。”<br/>“诶诶？！”<br/>臣笑着说：“我看到綴的包放在客厅，应该没有出去的。”<br/>泉拍拍胸口：“那就好。”<br/>摄津万里打着呵欠走进来：“早——”<br/>众人道了早安，臣问：“又熬夜打游戏了？”<br/>“没有，昨天都没见到至さん。”<br/>听说缀也不见人，万里露出了意味深长的笑容。<br/>“监督在吗？”古市左京也走了进来。<br/>泉条件反射地问：“难道又有和綴くん三个人的碰头会？！”<br/>左京无奈地叹了口气：“我们约好今天出门，你忘了吗？”<br/>“啊啊！抱歉！我马上准备好！”<br/>真澄面色阴沉地瞪着左京：“和监督两个人去约会，不可原谅，杀……”<br/>“所以说不是约会啦！”</p><p>至一手搂着缩在他怀中熟睡的缀，一手肝着手游排名。外面巨大的动静让缀睡得有些不安稳，至亲了亲缀的额头，缀的眉头舒展开来，用最安心的表情继续入睡。至看着缀治愈的睡颜露出微笑。</p><p>——今天的MANKAI，也是十分和平呢。</p><p> </p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>